


Kissing Lessons

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [40]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa wants to impress Rei and looks to Rin for teaching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

“Hey, Rin-chan. Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Huh?” Rin looked at him through squinted eyes, somehow immediately suspicious. “Why do you want to know?”

Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Aw, don’t be like that Rin-chan! It’s an innocent question, that’s all.”

“Then why don’t you tell me why you want to know?”

He had his chin up in the air, lips pursed as he looked down at him. It was kind of cute, how defensive Rin was being, and he wanted to tease. But the truth made him feel a little shy. He looked down and ‘hmm'ed a little and the sight of his reticence was strange enough that Rin forgot his suspicion.

“Well, I…” Rin leaned toward him in curiosity and Nagisa picked at the lint on his sleeve absentmindedly, his eyes following the trail of a cloud in the sky to avoid looking at him. “I want to do it with Rei-chan. I like him. I like him a lot, Rin-chan and I want him to be so impressed when I kiss him, that there isn’t a single other thought in his head.”

Rin’s gaze turned considering.

“So…why are you asking me?”

He hadn’t moved away. He was still leaning towards him and Nagisa’s eyes were drawn towards his mouth, at the small swell of his lips, the white gleam of his teeth hidden behind them. The way they were turned ever so slightly up at the corners, an almost smirk to match the gleam in his eye. When the tip of his tongue flickered out to lick them, Nagisa felt hypnotised, unaware that his body was leaning in too, flushed with the strange awareness that Rin really was quite handsome.

“Because…you look like you’d be a really good kisser, Rin-chan. And I thought…you’d be able to teach me….”

They came together so gradually that he almost didn’t register the feeling of Rin’s lips on his, a soft press that seemed oh-so-gentle in that moment. They moved in a caress that covered his lips and Nagisa made sure to concentrate on the sensation, to memorise the way Rin made his lips tingle and mimic it, using his mouth in the same way that Rin was. And he knew he was doing something right when he felt Rin smile against him, feeling the curve of his lips against his own mouth.

Rin pressed closer then, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head as his kiss turned more demanding and Nagisa found himself clutching at the fabric of his shirt for purchase. Or stability. He didn’t know - all he could feel was Rin’s lips and the way his tongue was brushing over his own, seeking entrance and gaining it. The way it felt when he moved his lips and tongue just so, licking and sucking and biting, just the barest of nips and the brush of his teeth over his soft skin until Nagisa felt a little lost in the sensation.

The hand on his hip was warm and calloused, a steady weight that he could ground himself in to stop himself from floating away in the feeling of Rin. At least until it shifted, Rin’s thumb hooking into the waistband of his shorts and stopping - a suggestion waiting for a response.

For a moment he forgot how to breath. And then it came back in a rush and he was arching his hips into Rin’s hold, pulling him closer with his hands around his neck, fingers weaving into his red hair because he wanted more. As much as Rin could give. He sucked on Rin’s lip, pulling it into his mouth and holding it between his teeth before he let it go and soothed it with his tongue, putting everything he had learned from Rin into a plea that had him moaning.

Rin laughed against his mouth. “You always were a fast learner.”

The first touch on his cock was electric. He hadn’t realised how hard he’d gotten, so lost in Rin’s mouth that his body might as well have been in a different universe. But that touch made him so aware that Nagisa thought he’d never been so desperate to get off in his life. And the way Rin cupped and squeezed, Nagisa knew he wouldn’t last long.

“And I’ve always thought you were a great teacher, Rin-chan.”


End file.
